Asher Collins
Asher is one of the most loved sims in the series and is one of the kindest sims to date. He currently resides in The Summer Home in Windenburg with his wife Charlotte, son Chase, daughters Willow and Noelle, his sister-in-law Macy, father-in-law James, and grandson Nathan. Toddlerhood Even though Asher came into the series when he was a teenager, he was thought to be an innocent and sweet boy as a toddler. He was also thought to have been an angelic toddler who would also offer to share his toys with other toddlers and be friendly towards other toddlers. Teen Days Asher moved in with his friends Jaime, Anthony, Kylie, and Joey in San Myshuno in the Starter apartment. The same one James and Salma lived in. Asher became friends with Charlotte and Ciara when he was a teenager. Soon he started liking Charlotte more than just a friend. Adulthood Asher started dating Charlotte , but they soon broke up when she became pregnant by Jamie Street, resulting in the birth of his step - daughter Noelle. They did not stay apart for long and soon rekindled their romance after Asher managed to forgive her for what happened. They eventually moved in together when Charlotte was still living with Ciara and Anthony, giving Asher the chance to get to know his future step-daughter Noelle better, but Charlotte and Asher moved to the suburbs into her parents house with Noelle to have more space and look after James and Salma. This also gave Asher the chance to get to know his future brother-in-law Connor and future parents-in-law, James and Salma, better and it appeared they were getting on well together when the family all went out for dinner together. After being together for a couple of years, Charlotte proposed to Asher and they became engaged. They then got married a few months later and tried for a baby on their wedding day. On the night after their wedding, Charlotte found out she was pregnant and instantly told Asher the news. Asher was very happy, but shocked when he found out he and Charlotte were having twins, Chase and Willow, which caused Asher to run around the hospital, shocked. Asher looked after the twins very well during their toddlerhood and Chase seemed to spend a lot of time mostly with Asher. Clare also described Chase as a "mini Asher". During Noelle's late teenhood, the two became close again and she started to really see him as a father to her. Asher also got to meet his step-grandson Nathan after he was found by Jaime Street. During Christmas Day, Asher and Noelle seemed to be much closer than before and seemed to spend time together. Trivia *His cousin Ashley is the female equivalent to him and was created during a "Gender Swap" challenge. *He is the third step-parent in the entire sims series after Elsa to Lilith and Emma to Abel. However, Asher is the first step-father in the series. *Asher's favorite food is beef broth. *Asher is British. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Third Generation Category:Adults